


More than spoken words

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Pine has a surprise for his girlfriend on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than spoken words

 

She pushed the last of her yawns out as she pressed her badge to the timeclock and watched everyone else go home. Vernie looked over her to the other house keeper that traded places with her. Jonathan was no good to her at home and there was so much going on between them that she needed a break, more of a night shift to get her mind off of things. The heavier, more noise consuming things would be taken care of and then the easier, hefty jobs would finish off her night and she’d make it home midnight, to a sleeping Jonathan as she crashed in the living room, no problem.

She looked to her watch out of habit, not believing that she needed her phone on her when she was clocked in but the phone sat in her apron pocket. She grabbed her things and headed for the list of rooms that need to be cleaned. Vernie rolled her blonde hair into the usual bun that rested at her collar and headed for the ground floor. The wheels of her cart rolled in front of her as she turned the corner to the front desk. She stopped as two of the men at the front desk looked up to her, one of which was a sharp dressed Jonathan.

“Jonathan? What are you doing here?”

“Training. This is going to be the new night manager.”

The younger man had stuck out his hand to greet her but she did so with a confused look to her face.

“But… you’re the night manager…”

“He didn’t tell you yet?”

“Shh! What hasn’t he told me?”

Vernie looked to Jonathan smoothing back his hair as he began to blush.

“Uh, can we talk about this somewhere else?”

“No. Are you getting fired and you didn’t tell me? There’s a lot that you aren’t telling me lately.”

“He’s taking management in the hotel in Miami,” said the small man.

“Well fuck me, Freddie…”

“Vernie, please…”

“Yeah, I should have seen this coming when I found the cardboard boxes under the stairs and the landlord wanted to know how many she could have. So when I went to look under the stairs, I thought I was going to see like five or six but no, there were countless boxes, duct tape and bubble wrap.”

Jonathan bit his lips as Vernie looked for any kind of response.

“Nothing? No answer? I have to hear all of this from the damn trainee?”

“It’s not what you think.”

“She wants to know when _we’re_ moving out but I’m taking all of this as you moving out and leaving me behind after two years so fuck you, Prince Hal. I want all of your shit gone by the time I get home tomorrow night.”

“Stop it and wait!”

“Don’t forget to leave your key under the door.”

He reached for her hand but she was quick to grab her cart and raced for the elevators. She flipped him off as he raced for the closing elevator doors. She heard a thud as the cart began its way up. Vernie slid down the side of the wall in tears as she buried her face into her hands and sobbed.

Two whole years together and it was all tossed away. She got to her feet and rolled her things to the nearest restroom as she washed away her tears. Vernie closed her ears and listened to the laughter in the rooms around her. People would be arriving soon to occupy the rooms for the night. She was informed that all of the rooms were to filled for Valentine’s night and that she was to stay clear of the penthouse.

“Fuck Valentine’s day,” she hissed under her breath.

For the next few hours, she tackled the rooms, finishing early as she remained out of everyone’s eye. By 10 ‘o clock she was ready to be done with her work and go to sleep. She pushed her earbuds into her ears and went to work in the lobby as couples were coming back from their dates.

Vernie rolled her green eyes and cleaned as if her life depended on it. Not once was she tempted to look to Jonathan or his trainee as she gathered up her supplies and headed for the basement. She was stopped as the trainee threw a wad of paper in her path to get her attention.

“Seriously,” she hissed as she jerked the earbud and glared in his direction.

“I tried to call you for the past ten minutes,” shouted the trainee as he got to his feet, “There’s one last room.”

“Nope, don’t push any shit on me right now. I’m in no mood and I will kick your ass.”

“Just listen,” he said holding up the phone from the desk.

Vernie flared her nostrils as she snatched the phone away and listened to the voicemail from her supervisor. The penthouse reservation had been cancelled and it needed to be cleaned ASAP. She gave the phone back and looked to Jonathan’s empty seat.

“He left. There was an emergency.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s heading for state lines as we speak.”

Vernie jerked her cart behind her and headed for the penthouse. She went through her head, trying to figure out how Jonathan was slipping through her fingers. They had worked together, dated, broke up and made up countless times up until tonight. Perhaps it was too much for Jonathan.

The ring of the penthouse level brought her back as she pushed herself and her things forward. She was about to reach for her master keycard, seeing the door was left ajar. Vernie reached for the light switch until a bit of light caught her eye.

It started from the bed lit with a few candles, nothing to dangerous, rose petals leading to the edge.

“Poor bastard. She probably said no.”

She rolled her eyes as a second trail of rose petals led to another door. Inside was a smell of lavender and vanilla that she enjoyed the minute it hit her nose. She closed her eyes and sighed. Three candles were lit, giving a calm atmosphere as the trail continued out a second door to the kitchen.

The petals were know spaced to a smaller trail stopping at a melted bowl of chocolate on the floor.

“What the fuck,” she whispered to herself as she placed the bowl on the counter.

She already knew someone was there as she reached into her pocket for her mace.

“You really think, I’d leave you?”

She tightened her grip and turned to a waiting Jonathan as he crossed his arms.

“You haven’t been talking to me anymore!”

“Why are you always the one to jump ahead to conclusions instead of asking me?!”

Vernie stopped, not wanting to shout anymore as her lip quivered.

“You’re the one I’ve been with longest and I…”

“I love you too much for that bullshit, Vernita.”

She bit back her tears and let Jonathan hold her as he stepped forward. Vernie wrapped her arms around Jonathan’s waist, feeling silly for thinking he was leaving her and embarrassed for acting foolish in front of his trainee.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted, Jon.”

“You’re fine, you were only scared and I promise to tell you everything from now on.”

“I’d like that.”

Jonathan bent his head down and kissed her lips, savoring her with a smile.

“You are definitely coming with me and not only that,” he took her hand and stepped back, getting down on one knee as she tightened the grip on his hand.

“Oh shit…”

Jonathan kept his eyes on Vernie as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scarlet box. He opened the box showing off a small diamond ring.

“Vernita Rebecca Moore, I will you please do me the honor of being my wife?”

“Oh my god,” she sniffled under her breath as she fought back her tears.

“I’ve loved you from the moment I met you and wish to spend every waking moment with you, if you’ll have me, I know I’ve been a bastard lately but I swear on everything that I’ll make it up to you, all starting if you’ll say yes.”

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head, laughing.

“Yes…”

Jonathan took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. Vernie pulled him up to his feet and showered him with kisses.

“I know you don’t celebrate Valentine’s Day,” he grinned as he reached for the buttons of her uniform, “but now we have a reason to celebrate/”

“Mmm, stop! I have to finish this room.”

“No, you don’t. This is ours for the night and the next day if we want.”

“What?”

“This is a parting gift from the hotel to us. I am the night manager after all.”

She was in no position to argue as Jonathan lifted her to her feet and set her on the counter. Her apron hit the floor and they scrambled to remove Jonathan’s clothes as he bent over her, pressing her to the chilled counter top. He smiled to her, grabbing the bowl of melted chocolate.

“You planned all of this,” she asked as Jonathan pushed the straps of her bra down her shoulder.

“It almost went up in flames but I enjoy this outcome. I intend to get the most out of this evening, whether it’s what I’ve planned or anything unexpected.”

She lifted her hips as Jonathan pulled the uniform from her legs and left her in just her panties.

“We’ll see what you have planned first…

Jonathan licked his lick as he stripped the last of the clothes covering his chest as Vernie wrapped a leg around his waist. He lifted the spoon from the bowl and let the ribbon of warm chocolate fall to Vernie’s skin. She bit her lips and watched Jonathan paint her body from her neck to her knees with a few flicks of his wrist.

He smiled tossed the dirty spoon to the side and darted out his tongue to taste the side of her stomach as she squealed in laughter. He took his time and cleaned most of Vernie, leaving wet, sticky trails of half licked chocolate on her skin. His tongue flattened over her nipple, moaning to the added taste as Vernie writhed form his tongue.

Jonathan lifted her up from the countertop, pressing his chocolate cover lips to hers as her blonde hair fell from its bun. Jonathan picked up Vernie from the counter and held her close as he walked with her to the bathroom. Jonathan carried her to the shower, stripping himself completely as Vernie stood under him. He reached for the knobs behind her as the warm shower water fell to their shoulders.

Jonathan reached for wash cloth beside him, soaping it to perfection and turned Vernie into the water. He kissed her neck, tasting the lingering chocolate as he began to move the washcloth over her body. He took his time and washed her carelessly all while grinding his cock into the small of her back. She moaned, going from pushing her hips into Jonathan and then his hand as it had wandered between her legs.

Vernie’s wet hair spilled over her shoulder as she braced the wall with both hands and rocked her hips into Jonathan’s hand. Jonathan tilted her head up, kissing her passionately as his other hand wondered to her breast, slowly toying with her skin as it stood to attention. Vernie pulled the washcloth away as Jonathan kept his hand to her, pressing harder as she moaned, making Jonathan harder.

He stopped, turning her and knelt before her as he lifted her leg over his shoulder. He spread her with his fingers and lapped at her clit. Vernie bucked her hips onto Jonathan’s hungry tongue as her whimpers echoed the shower. The steam kissed her skin as Vernie pawed at her breasts. She looked through the cloudiness and faint candle light to Jonathan as he sucked more at her clit and pushed a finger into her cunt.

He moaned, sending a chilling vibration to her core as Vernie grabbed onto his hair. Jonathan controlled himself, nearly close to losing it as he pumped his fingers faster.

“Fuck, Jonathan,” she whined as she began to tense.

He noticed as he gave her one final lick and rose to his feet but he wasn’t fast enough as she pushed him to the wall and knelt in front of him.

“Wai…”

Before he could get a word out, he shuddered from the groan that escaped his throat as Vernie wrapped her lips around his cock. She hallowed her cheeks and moaned as he placed his head at the back of her neck. Vernie bobbed her head and licked the side of his cock as she met his eyes. He grew harder, needing to take her as she sucked him harder and raked her nails on his ass.

He unknowingly bucked his hips into Vernie’s mouth, feeling the heat of her mouth coat his cock. The second she pulled off of him, he hauled her to her feet and tossed her over his shoulder. Vernie wiggled on his shoulder as he turned off the shower and made his way to the bed as the rose petals stuck to his wet feet.

“Jonathan!”

She giggled, holding him tightly as he pulled the covers from the bed and set her down gently. Both stopped and looked to one another as Jonathan was the first to break the silence.

“I love you,” he whispered as Vernie cupped the side of his face.

“I love you too. Come here…”

Jonathan didn’t waste a single second as he crashed into the bed over Vernie. His cock fell between her legs as it pained him. He lined himself to her hips and prolonged himself as much as he could. Vernie kept his lips pressed to his as she urged him on. He dipped his hips a single time and filled her as her head fell back to the pillow. Her voice rang in his ear as he held her tightly.

“Let me hear you, Vernita…”

He turned them so he was under her as he rested on the headboard. Vernie rocked her hips as she slowly began to ride his cock. Water dripped from her hair with each thrust of Jonathan’s hips. She slowly reclined back, fucking Jonathan as she braced his knees. He leaned forward, holding Vernie steady as his tongue darted out to her breasts.

Her head fell back as her voice was heard throughout the penthouse as Jonathan’s cock grew harder in wonderful frustration. He pulled her to the sheet again and pistoned himself into her. She held onto Jonathan, pressing her forehead to his as each of his thrust were sharper, quicker as he looked down to her.

His lips formed to the base of her neck, choosing carefully as Vernie cried out. Her nails dug into his back as she came, tightening around his cock. He latched onto her neck and sucked at her skin as he hunched over her. He held her close as he came, emptying himself into her as she dangled in his arms. Jonathan let her go with a pop as he slowly lowered them to the sheets.

He pulled her into his arms and covered them with the blankets as Vernie regained her breath. She opened her eyes to him as she smiled to him.

“There’s probably something that I should tell you now.”

“What wrong?”

“The position I got isn’t in Miami. It’s in Zurich.”

He braced himself, waiting for the moment when she would lash out but it never came. Instead she kissed him, laughing as a smile crossed his face.

“I’m proud of you,” she giggled as she rested on his chest.

“We have two weeks and there’s already a house waiting for us.”

“Really? A house in Switzerland?”

“And a position waiting for you. The uniforms aren’t as scandalous but I’ll know what’s waiting under yours.”

“Mmm,” she moaned as her leg brushed against his cock, making it hard again, “I can’t wait.”

“But there’s so much to do and so little time.”

“I’ll be sure to give my two week notice…”

“…and my trainee is more than qualified…”

“How much time do we have?”

“Two weeks.”

Vernie couldn’t help her laughter as she left a long kiss to Jonathan’s lips. He turned her into the sheets and held her close, filled with happiness as everything had fallen in place for the both of them…


End file.
